in this dark world, i will be your light
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: draco & ginny. m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was closing in.

Panting, he spun on the spot, wand held aloft, his stormy gray hues shining in the moonlight. He could hear the footsteps, could feel the eyes upon him as he went on, his comrades flocking about as they prepared for what was to come. "Expelliarmus!" The first battle cry went up and he braced himself as the man beside him was knocked off his feet by the disarming spell. A moment later, the group broke through the trees and all hell was about to break loose.

Brown eyes peered through the darkness, like a tiger she crouched in the shadows, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. She hated waiting, but this was her task, this was her job. It had been hard enough convincing anyone of her capability as it was. Her gaze found him, with those emerald eyes narrowed in determination as he fought back against two Death Eaters. As he pushed them back, he turned and their eyes met, she offering the smallest of smiles before he was pulled away once more. Keeping low, she left the safety of her tree and instead knelt behind a bush, her wand held tightly in her hand. As she glanced around, she caught sight of the pale blonde hair and knew at once who it was. _Malfoy,_ she wrinkled her nose, noting the length of the hair, telling her it was Lucius Malfoy, the man fallen from the post as Voldemort's right hand man. A man on the edge, dangerously close to it really.

At that moment, she saw the Death Eater creeping up upon Hermione, who was locked in battle with a masked Death Eater and so she took her chance, and was on her feet seconds later. She rushed into the fray, red hair catching the moonlight as the cry left her lips. "Stupefy!" Her spell made contact and the man was knocked aside, actually knocked unconscious by the sheer force of her attack. Hermione threw her a thankful glance but that was all they had time for before their next foes were upon them.

He watched as she sprang into action, taking out Dolohov without so much as batting an eye. When had she gotten so strong? His gray eyes lingered a moment too long on her, because the next thing he knew, a spell was hitting him from the back. Stumbling forwards, he caught himself, a hand reaching up to keep his mask in place as he turned around to face his attacker. _Potter. _Those famous green eyes were flashing and Draco took one step back, wondering for a moment if this was all really worth it. _No… _The answer was on his tongue but he could do nothing about that. His wand up, he blocked the next curse thrown at him, and then tossed one back at Potter with a lot less zeal. If Potter noticed his lack of enthusiasm, he did not speak on it, nor change his own fighting habits- not that Draco could blame him.

A curse whizzed past her, grazing her cheek and splitting it open; wincing at the stinging pain, she raised a hand up, gingerly touching the bleeding wound. No time for that, however, she realized as a menacing form stepped up before her. "They've sent a little girl to fight their battles, eh?" The cocky, male voice rang out, a booming laugh following not long after. Reaching up, the man discarded his mask, letting it fall to the ground at his feet. Fenrir Greyback, the infamous werewolf, a man who's sanity truly was questionable. His lips curved into a smirk, his eyes darkening with what one might describe as hunger. She felt her heart turnover, her stomach twisting into a knot of anxiety; she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "A Weasley, huh…" His smile returned as he raised his wand, taking another step closer as the clouds shifted, a moonbeam illuminating her. His appetite was growing to near unsatisfiable proportions.

Within moments, they were locked in a fierce fight, spells and curses flinging back and forth, back and forth. As he was knocked backwards, Greyback let loose a howling laugh, his head thrown back. "You're strong." He admitted, his eyes flashing like the curse on the tip of his wand. "But not strong enough!" The Cruciatus Curse hit her like a ton of bricks, the pain enough to send her to her knees. Swaying, she fought to stay upright, eyes shut tightly as if this might help block out the pain. She heard his approaching footsteps, heard the familiar vocals of Harry calling out her name… But no one would reach her in time.

Watching the scene unfold, Draco realized she was going to die. Greyback would kill her, that much was certain, if someone didn't intervene. But who would? There was no one. He glanced from face to face, the panic evident on every face on her side. All his life, Draco had wondered what purpose he was to serve in this life, in this war. What was his place? What was his reason for living? He had never felt as if he had fit into the life his father lived- the life of an evil henchman, the life of someone on the dark side of battle. He wasn't meant for that kind of life- but truth be told, he was too weak to fight against the darkness. Until that very moment; watching as Greyback approached Ginny Weasley, with every intent to kill her, he knew he was on the wrong side and… And he couldn't stand it for another single moment.

She was going to die, that was it.

Ginny felt the third wave of the curse and this time, it sent her sprawling to the ground. Laying face down in the dirt, she shuddered, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming out. She would never give him that satisfaction. Not ever. The footsteps slowed to a stop and then all she could hear was the ringing in her ears and the steady beat of her pulse. And then… "Boy, _what_ the bloody hell are you doing?" She struggled to raise her head up, her blurred vision keeping her from seeing clearly. But was that… Was that a death eater standing in front of her? _Shielding _her? "Get out of my way." Greyback snarled, throwing an arm out, his anger mounting. He needed to feel his claws tear through that girl's flesh, to hear her scream as he ripped out her throat.

"No." The voice was calm, familiar… Ginny felt herself fading out of consciousness, but not before the mask fell away and she caught sight of eyes like a storm. _Draco… Malfoy? _And then, that was it before the darkness consumed her, and she went limp on the ground. Greyback growled, throwing a reckless killing curse that Draco dodged and it instead hit a lowly ranking Death Eater in the back. Draco cast a glance at the dead man, but then turned back to Greyback, who had now been joined by another. His father.

The battle seemed to have paused, as all eyes had fallen upon the little group in the very middle. From where he stood, Harry looked on in shock, concern flickering across his features. He had to reach Ginny, had to save her… His mind was racing, churning with thought after thought. Was this merely a distraction? Just what was Malfoy doing…? For a moment, he was taken back to a moment at Hogwarts, to a discussion he had had with Moaning Myrtle. _And he's lonely too… _That had been what she said, revealing to Harry that Draco had confided in her things he had never confided to anyone else. He had no one else to talk to, she had said, because everyone else was on the other side. The side he was supposed to be on. Harry realized, right then and there, that maybe he had been wrong about Draco Malfoy all along.

"Draco, what are you doing? Stand aside." His father snapped, his eyes flashing behind the mask. His son merely shook his head, standing his ground before him, wand held defiantly before him. "Do not make me do this," Malfoy senior continued through gritted teeth, holding out an arm to keep Greyback from moving any closer. This was his son and so it would be his fight. He had always known Draco was soft, that he was not cut out for this sort of life. What an embarrassment. "So be it," Lucius uttered, turning his head away for only a moment.

Father and son clashed in battle, their two curses meeting in air, exploding in a shower of sparks. Draco cast a quick glance behind him, to where Ginny still lay on the ground, unconscious. If he didn't do something, they would both die. Around them, the battles amongst the others struck back up, and so he knew there would be no help. No, he could do this on his own. He _would_ do it. Back and forth they went, more evenly matched than either had ever realized they were- after all, they had never fought like this. With two quick moments, Draco unleashed a powerful curse and to his immense joy, it hit its mark. His father was knocked backwards, stumbled, and fell; he didn't have long to enjoy the moment, because at once Greyback was coming at him, and his father was already stumbling back up. Without a moment of thought, Draco spun and ran, dropping to his knees beside Ginny; lifting his face, he found Harry's gaze and offered a silent sort of nod, as if to say _don't worry,_ before he reached for her. "Look out!" Someone called and Draco turned to see his father raising his wand, the familiar syllables of the killing curse on his lips. Wrapping his hand around her wrist, Draco uttered the incantation just as the flash of green light appeared before his eyes. But, it was too late, they were gone.

[ x x x ]

They reappeared inside of an empty house.

The room was familiar despite all of the years it had been since he'd last been within those four walls. He held her in his arms, her weight warm and comforting; crossing the room, he went into the first door on the right, a bedroom. It was clearly the master bedroom, a large four poster bed against the east wall, a dresser on the west beside the window. Draco pulled back the blankets before he gently deposited her upon the bed, taking a moment to remove her shoes, setting them beside the bed on the floor. He could not keep himself from glancing over her, his eyes seeing the cut upon her cheek, the bruises that marred her pale white flesh. Pulling the cover over her, he quietly exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

He sat himself down on the couch, his hands sliding over his face as he sat back, a deep breath escaping slightly parted lips. Now that it was all said and done, he wondered if he'd just made a mistake- and not because he'd rescued her, but because he'd taken her with him. He would instantly shoot to the top of the Death Eater's most wanted list- he'd become a target as large as Harry Potter himself. And now she was mixed right in with him. She was already a big enough target on her own, being so close to Potter and all. Sighing, he lay back, stretching out, one arm thrown over his eyes. But, in any case, they were safe for now… But only for a little while. It would only be a matter of time before his father figured out where they were.

[ x x x ]

Everything was quiet and dark… brown eyes fluttered open, a soft groan emitting from her lips. Where… Where was she? Struggling to sit up, a blanket fell away and she looked down in surprise, finding herself to be in someone's bed. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood, her knees a little weak; at once, everything was coming back to her. The battle, Greyback, and then… _Malfoy. _Glancing out the window, she could see the moon reflecting off the sea, could see a long dark stretch of beach that gave her a little indication of where she was. But only a little.

Heading out of the bedroom, her eyes began to focus in the darkness, giving her a clarity she had not had moments ago. The first thing she caught sight of was Draco Malfoy, fast asleep on the couch beneath the bay window. He lay on his back, one arm draped over his eyes, one leg still firmly planted on the floor, as if he were prepared to jump up at any second. She remained still for a moment, listening to his soft snoring, a bemused smile appearing upon her lips- of all people, he was the last one she ever expected to be somewhere with. Everything had happened so fast… She reached a hand up, touching the sore spot on her temple, wondering just why Draco had done what he had done. They never had been friends, had hardly ever spoke more than a few hasty, angry words during their school days. She knew a little of his task as a Death Eater, to murder Albus Dumbledore… Harry and the others had briefed her on it at one point, voicing doubts that he was truly capable of doing such a thing. Which proved to be true, as he had not been able to do it, and his assumed mentor Severus Snape had done it instead.

She took a step forwards, stumbling over the rolled up edge of the carpet, knocking into a small table in the process. Draco was up at once, his wand pointed directly at her chest, those stormy gray eyes locked onto her face. Throwing her hands up, she shook her head, lips parting as she spoke. "It's me… It's just me." She said slowly, carefully, backing up one single step as Draco lowered his wand, sighing in the process.

"Sorry…" He murmured, shaking his head, stowing his wand away into his pocket. For a moment, he had forgotten what had happened. But there she was, with her pale white skin and those penetrating eyes, staring at him. He turned away, crossing the room to stand at the window, glancing out as if to be sure they were alone. There was nothing but darkness… No shadowy figures creeping up, no dimly lit wands peeking around any corners. Nothing.

For now at least.

"Where are we?" She asked, gesturing around the room, watching as he made his way around, lighting two lamps with a tap from his wand. When he turned back to face her, his face was solemn, unreadable. He stared at her for several long moments before a sigh escaped him and he returned to his place on the couch.

"This is my family's summer home." He said after a few beats of silence, raising his gaze to find hers. "It was the only place I could think of." He continued, his cheeks flushing, as if he were embarrassed. "We haven't come here in years, my father has probably forgotten about it even existing…" _For now, at least,_ the unspoken words fell between them, no need for him to say them because she was already thinking them.

"You saved me," she then said, coming closer, taking the seat on the couch beside him. "Why…?" Her brown eyes found his, her hands twisting in her lap. She looked away, red hair falling across her shoulders as she sat forwards, elbows on her thighs, her cheeks cupped in her palms. "I don't understand…" She watched him for a moment, as he curled into himself, his eyes closing as he drifted off in thought, searching for whatever words it was he needed to say. For a few minutes, silence descended, until she thought perhaps he wasn't going to bother answering, but then his eyes opened and he turned to her, speaking.

"I just… I just couldn't let them hurt you." He said after an eternity of silence, turning his head to look at her. "I never wanted…" He trailed off, shaking his head, unable to find the words he wanted to say. "I never wanted to be a part of that." He admitted finally, turning away from her, casting his gaze out the window instead. "I just snapped, I guess." Draco sighed, running a hand through his tousled blonde locks, eyes falling closed for a moment. "Seeing you… Seeing you like that, it made something click in my brain that I wasn't on the right side. That I have never been on the right side." He sighed, turning back to face her, his cheeks growing warm; it wasn't like him to admit anything like this, not to anyone. "I was too weak to fight back until now."

Ginny listened intently as he spoke, knowing it was hard for him to admit all of those things. Proud, pure-blood Draco Malfoy was not the type to admit defeat, to admit weakness. And yet, here he was doing that very thing. She could feel her heart hammering hard within her chest, her every instinct to reach out and offer him her hand, to offer some form of comfort. But this was new, this was unsure and thus made her feel a little overwhelmed. But, after a moments hesitation, her true nature won over and she found herself reaching out, touching his hand and offering a small smile. "Thank you… Thank you for saving me."

At the touch of her hand, Draco jumped, turning to face her with surprise in his eyes. His shocked gaze traveled from her face, down to their hands, and back to her face all in one fell swoop, his lips parting but no words would come. Such a gentle touch, a comforting touch… It had been a long time since he'd felt that sort of touch. He found his heart to be hammering and he pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "It was nothing." He said, feeling somewhat awkward as he shot her another glance; she was smiling again, her brown eyes flashing mischievously, as if she was enjoying his torment. After a moment, he found that he too was smiling, his awkward feelings slowly dissipating.

"What do we do now?"

Her question brought him even more surprise; turning back to her, he arched a brow, a silent question. _We,_ he wondered to himself, _what does she mean we…? _"You'll return home, won't you?" He asked, reaching up to run a hand through his tousled blonde locks, keeping his eyes upon her face.

She giggled, she couldn't help but to have a laugh at Draco's expense. "Well, yes I suppose so but you…" She trailed off, sighing softly, shaking her head in exasperation. Were all men this way? "You can't very well return home, can you?" She watched his face darken with that realization, as he came to truly realize he had no where to go, no one to turn to. He hadn't thought about that at the time. But she was right, he couldn't go home. He would have to go into hiding, disguise himself, hide from his father and the other Death Eaters. He would be deemed a traitor and disgraced. Turning away, he let out the breath he had been holding, wondering for a moment just what he would do. "Don't worry," Ginny was suddenly speaking and he felt compelled to turn back to her, to watch as she offered him an encouraging sort of smile. "You'll come home with me."

"No, I couldn't." Draco shook his head, his stormy gray eyes meeting hers. "Being around me will just put you and your family in danger," he stood up, moving away to stand at the window, his back to her. "My father and the others won't stop looking for me now that I've betrayed the Dark Lord."

Her expression solemn, Ginny rose to her feet, retracing his steps to stand behind him at the window. For a moment they stood in silence, until she reached her hand out, gently placing it upon his shoulder. She felt him tense beneath her touch and she felt her heart skip a beat as he turned around to face her. "Let me help you." She said simply, watching his somber expression change as she spoke. "This war, we're gonna win it. Harry will beat him, somehow, someway. And then, you'll be safe. We'll all be safe." She fell into silence, her lips curving into the smallest of smiles. Her hand fell away from his shoulder and instead she held it out to him, for him to take and shake. They could be friends, they could do something to help end the war.

For a long moment, Draco could only stare at her; his first instinct was to turn her away, to tell her she sounded foolish. There was no helping him. There was no defeating Voldemort- growing up with a father who was highly ranked amongst the Death Eaters gave him valuable knowledge. He didn't know all of the details, but he knew something of the rumors that flew among the Death Eaters. That the Dark Lord had done something sinister, something that gave him a sense of immortality. He didn't know what that something was, but he did know the Death Eaters called him immortal, said that defeat was next to impossible. But, as he looked her in the face, with her sweet smile and her big brown eyes, he could not help but to feel like she was telling the truth. He found himself nodding, reaching his hand out to take hers; at the moment of first touch, they both felt the instant spark, the warmth that spread from their fingertips to their whole body. Blinking in surprise, Draco forced himself to ignore the feeling and instead tried to smile, clearing his throat in an attempt to find his voice. "Okay."

And that was all it took to form a new, but strong bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had never been more nervous in all of his life.

Meetings with an angry father? Nothing compared with this. One on one's with Voldemort himself? Easy. Finding his own footing among the Death Eaters? Please. But this...? Walking into the home of what should have been his enemies, walking into the home full of people Voldemort had so directly affected... He couldn't begin to describe the fear mounting inside of him. But, Ginny was smiling his way, and just like before he felt all those fears fading away. It was as if he could believe that everything was going to be alright.

Together they had made their way from the Malfoy's summer home to an empty street, Apparating there thanks to Ginny. She had put a finger to her lips as they began the walk towards a stone wall, one which Ginny came to stand in front of. Draco had watched her pull out her wand and tap the stones in a very direct order (the whole thing felt very remniscent of Diagon Alley) before they began to separate, giving them a small space to slip through. Ginny had sent a coded message earlier that night, using her Patronus of course, to Remus Lupin, who was the Order's current Secret Keeper. Only he could take down the many protective charms, giving them the ability to arrive at the Burrow at all. They had a very small window of opportunity to slip through and they had made it just in time.

The house that they approached was the strangest one he had ever seen- but even so, it felt welcoming and cheery. Several lights were on inside despite the late hour and Draco wasn't surprised to see a door fling open almost immediately. Light was cast out into the yard and the first thing Draco saw was a pair of gnomes rushing past from one bush to another and he felt a chuckle bubbling on his lips. A man stood in the door way and at once Draco recognized him as the one time Professor Remus Lupin- he ushered them inside and he shut the door behind him as he escaped into the yard, presumably to put the protective charms back up.

Draco found himself standing inside a messy, yet clean sort of kitchen- a table stood in the center, empty aside from a pitcher full of flowers. On the western wall was a clock with nine hands, each one bearing the face of one of the Weasley family (he also noted that each hand was pointing directly at 'mortal peril'). On the other wall was a sink full of dishes, though a sponge was magically washing a plate in the air above it.

Behind them, the door opened and in strode Lupin, his features grim as he came to stand before them. "What was the first piece of advice I ever gave to you?" He barked at the redheaded girl beside him, who swiveled on the spot to face her one time teacher.

"To let go," she said softly, tilting her head to the side, her red hair a waterfall over a shoulder as a smile bloomed on her features. "Remus." She greeted as the man enveloped her into a hug. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she stepped back, looking around at the empty kitchen, clearly surprised by the lack of a greeting from any of her family.

"I told them to wait, just in case..." Remus' tired features broke with a smile of his own before he called out, knowing quite well that Molly Weasley was nearly beside herself with worry for her daughter. "Molly! Arthur! It's them!" He turned to Draco then, studying the young man for a long moment before extending a hand for him to shake. "Draco," he said with warmth, not surprised at how long it took Draco to react. He had always wondered what the fate of this boy would be- something had always told him that Draco was never meant to be a part of Voldemort's plans.

Draco reached out, shaking Lupin's hand, feeling as if a weight was lifitng off his shoulders. The older man did not look upon him as if he were a monster, nor an enemy, but rather like he was accepting him without explanation. Draco could hardly believe it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a shrill voice came from another door way; a woman came through what he assumed to be a parlor door, nearly knocking Ginny over in her zeal to embrace her. At once Draco recognized her to be Molly, the Weasley family matriarch- Ginny's mother.

"Mum! Mum, I can't breathe!" Ginny struggled against her mother's bear hug until she was released enough to stand at arm's length from her. "Mum, I'm fine... Please, don't cry." Already tears were coursing down Molly's cheeks as she reached out a hand, tenderly touching the cut upon her daughter's cheek. "Really, Mum." Ginny murmured softly, reaching up to take her mother's hand in her own. "Where's dad?" She asked, realizing then she'd yet to see her father, nor any of her brothers. "And the others? Ron..? Hermione? Harry...?" Fear suddenly gripped her heart as she looked from her mother to Remus and the back to her mother. "Don't tell me..."

"Harry and the others have gone into hiding," Remus said quickly, offering her a comforting sort of smile. "Or, well... They've gone off to do whatever it is they need to do." Ginny felt relief rush through her, knowing her brother and friends were at least safe. "Your father is with Kingsley, on a mission. I must let him know you've come home, I promised him I would." And then, he was gone from the room.

"Come, you two must be starving." Molly gestured for them to sit at the table and at once was to work pulling things from a refridgerator beside the sink. Draco turned to Ginny, his surprise must have been evident because she had a giggle at his expense and took a seat at the table like her mother had suggested. "Go on now Draco. Would you like some tea?" Molly asked as she turned around to see him still standing in the center of the kitchen. Draco gave a mute nod and fell into a chair beside Ginny, who looked as if she truly was enjoying his discomfort.

But ten minutes later, Molly had left them both with warmed up plates of pork chops and potatoes, saying she was going upstairs to make up a bed for him. Draco couldn't help but to stare up after the woman as she disappeared up the stairs, his mind hardly daring to believe he'd been so easily accepted into this family. "Draco... Are you alright?" Ginny's voice broke into his thoughts and he jumped, turning his eyes instead to her. Her brown eyes met his and Draco realized in that instant how intense her gaze truly could be. "Do you not like the food? We have other stuff if you want-"

"No, it's not that..." He cut her off without meaning to in his haste to let her know there was no problem with the food. "It's just that I..." He trailed off, turning away from her, unsure how to word the thoughts swirling in his mind. "I never thought..." Draco kept his eyes trained on the plate of food before him, his hand curled into a fist atop the table. In just a few minutes, he felt more welcomed in a stranger's home than he had ever felt within his own. A moment later, he felt Ginny's small, but warm hand close around his, and he lifted his eyes to find hers yet again.

"Welcome home." She said with a grin, hoping these words were enough to give him what he needed. It must have been, because he was smiling back at her then, and she knew another of his many walls had come tumbling down.

[ x x x ]

"You can sleep in here, it was the twin's old room," Molly explained as she led Draco and Ginny up a few flights of stairs. "Remus and Tonks are staying as well, they're in Bill's old room." Molly flipped on the light in the bedroom, which had two beds, one on either wall, as well as a well-worn desk and a dresser. The window was covered with dark red curtains, curtains that were singed at the bottom like they'd once caught fire. "Arthur should be back in the morning. Tonks is at her parent's house tonight, she'll be back tomorrow sometime too." Molly gestured towards the beds with a smile. "You can have either one, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said with an awkward sort of smile, feeling bashful before the kind woman's gaze. Molly lingered for a moment, as if torn between saying something, but silence won out and she instead offered him a smile.

"Don't stay up too late," she admonished, as if they were children and not full grown adults, and she paused only a moment to touch her daughter's cheek as she'd done earlier that night. "Get some sleep, both of you." She was gone then, closing the door behind her as she went, leaving he and Ginny alone in the bedroom.

"You'd think I was a kid," Ginny scoffed, but Draco could see the glimmer of a smile on her face as she looked to the spot where her mother had once stood. "She is right though." Ginny went on, revolving on the spot to instead face him. "I'm sure there's something in here you can sleep in." She moved past him, digging through the dresser drawers until she pulled out a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. "These should fit." Draco was tall and slim, much like Percy had been, both of who the clothes belonged to. He took them without a word and Ginny made her way across the room, standing before the door as if she meant to leave, but thought better on it. "Everything is going to work out in the end, you'll see." She told him with a grin and to her surprise, he smiled back at her. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Ginny." He said with a grin, watching as she turned to go, her floral scent trailing in her wake. Already it was familiar to him, much as her presence in general had become. He could hear her footsteps as she made her way back down the hall and down the stairs to her own room- just like that, silence descended, and Draco felt at home. Changing his clothes, he climbed into one of the beds, and pulled the covers over himself. Suddenly, sleep was clawing at him and he lay back, closing his eyes, surprised by how all he could picture was Ginny's bright brown eyes.

[ x x x ]

"Do you trust him?"

The words fell between her and the others like a bomb- Molly and Remus across from her, she on her own side. "You saw what he did, Remus. I'm alive because of what he did." Ginny said quietly, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face, so they could both see the bruises, the cuts. She drew her sleeves up, so they could see the bruises there as well, so they could see the extent of her injuries caused by the Death Eaters. "I should have died back there," she paused when her mother gave a little squeak. "Dad will tell you, he saw what Draco did for me."

Ginny would never begin to be able to explain how she knew the truth of Draco- she understood why Remus and her mother was questioning her now. She knew it would take more time for true trust to be built... But she alone knew the truth. Draco had spoken the words of his heart to her back at the cottage and she just knew... He was telling the truth. This was not some elaborate plot to get Harry or to get information on the Order. This was Draco Malfoy, ready to take control of his own life, and become who he was always meant to be.

"I trust you, Ginny, and thus I trust him." Remus said after several more moments of silence. "I always thought him to be quite unlike all the others, especially Lucius." Remus could remember Draco as a third year student, smug and spoiled, not yet tainted by his father's evil ways. Then as a sixth year student, who's hand had trembled as he pointed it at Dumbledore. Draco was never meant to be evil, to be a Death Eater. Remus was glad he'd finally found his own footing in this world. But, now he would have a price tag on his head- he wouldn't be safe, not even here, not for long anyways. "What are you two going to do after this?"

In all honesty, Ginny hadn't thought that far ahead. Their options were slim- they couldn't remain behind at the Burrow for too long. Draco wasn't safe and him being there put her own family at risk as well. They could go on the run, take up disguises and fight on the front lines. They could run missions for the Order. They could do so much, but it had to be done away from here, away from the Burrow and her family. "Anything that helps," she finally said, looking from her mother to Lupin. "Whatever you think we need to do, we'll do it." Lupin gave a single, silent nod, proud to hear the young woman's words.

"You need some sleep, first." Molly said, ending the conversation there. "You can discuss all of this tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep just as much as he does. Now, go." Ginny rose up from her place at the table and smiled upon them, before she was gone from the room, her footsteps fading up the stairs. Molly let out the breath she'd been holding, sinking low in her chair, fear filling her up. She was never going to get used to her children being old enough to fight in the war- especially Ginny. Her youngest child and her only daughter... It was hard to let her go. But, there would be no stopping her, that was for certain. Molly had learned that a long time ago.

Upstairs in the comfort of her own bedroom, Ginny stripped from all of her clothing, leaving them in a trail across her floor. Pulling on a t-shirt she'd stolen from one of the twins, she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over herself. She lay there for way felt like hours- long enough until she saw the splashes of pink along the horizon. Her mind was racing with thoughts- so many she could hardly keep track. It was as the sun came up over the hill that she had the plan formulated, that she knew exactly what they would do to help end the war.

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt sleep finally begin to claw at her, drawing her in... Her last waking thoughts that of Draco, upstairs in her brother's old room, and hoping he found the bed comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke in a bed that was not his own, Draco panicked.

Sitting upright in the bed, he felt his heart skip a beat, felt his stomach turrnover in fear; but then, it all came flooding back to him. The battle, the escape, and the return to the Burrow. He ran his hands over his face, letting out a deep breath, his heart calming. His mind strayed to the girl a few floors below him and wondered if she was awake too. Rising from the bed, Draco shed the pajamas he'd been given and changed back into his once discarded clothes. He came to stand before the mirror that hung over the dresser on against the wall, staring into his reflection for several long moments. It was almost as if he could not recognize the person he had become.

Despite the early hours, he exited the room and took to the stairs, returning down to the kitchen which to his surprise was already occupied. "Oh, good morning." Arthur Weasley turned to him as he entered, catching him slightly off guard. Draco had not been prepared to face another human being so early in the morning. "Remus told me you'd arrived last night." Arthur went on, running a hand through his patchy red hair, a light-hearted grin on his face. "I've of course only just got in."

Of course, it was strange to be having any sort of conversation with this boy- a Malfoy of all people, standing there in his own kitchen. Arthur supposed weirder things had happened though, like when Harry Potter himself had shown up years before. "G-good morning," Draco stumbled through his greeting, shifting from one foot to the other, feeling more awkward than he'd felt in all his life. What did he say to this man, to the man he'd been taught all his life to hate?

"I suppose I should thank you," Arthur said after a moment, clearing his throat. He held up a mug, a silent gesture, to which Draco nodded. "You saved my daughter's life." He turned away, waving his wand to set the tea to begin brewing. When he turned back, he fixed his blue eyes upon the young man, leaning back against the counter. "Your father and I could never get along- but a son can never be blamed for his father's mistakes." Arthur offered him a small smile, taking hold of a mug and extending it out to him, a peace offering. "Welcome to the Order."

Draco felt something inside of him twist and he closed his eyes, bowing his head as he wrapped his hands around the mug he'd been given. "Thank you," was all he could say before taking a seat at the kitchen table, where he and Arthur would spend the next hour talking; talking like he'd never done with his own father.

[ x x x ]

Ginny slept like she'd never slept before.

Long hours of dreamless sleep that left her feeling more well rested than she'd felt in a long time. Rising up from the sheets, she found that the sun was already rising high into the sky, streaming in through her window. Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head, turning her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. A knock sounded and she slid her feet over the edge of the bed as the door opened. "Ah, you are awake. I was just coming to get you." Her mother smiled as she stepped over the threshold of the room. "It's not like you to sleep this late." Of all her children, Ginny and Percy had been the only ones prone to waking early. Even Bill and Charlie had enjoyed sleeping in, especially as teenagers. The twins she could hardly ever pry from their beds and Ron slept in as much as he could. It was only Percy and Ginny who seemed to rise by seven every morning, no matter the time they had gone to bed the night before. "You do too much," Molly went on as Ginny rose up from her bed, her t-shirt rumpled from sleep. "I worry about you."

Ah, there it was again.

She was surprised it'd taken her mother this long to bring it up- how she worked too hard, too many tireless hours spent outside the Burrow on a mission. Ginny couldn't blame her mother for her attempts at convincing her to remain behind- Ginny was her youngest, her only daughter, and for a long time had been the only one out of any real danger. But, now she was old enough to be part of the Order, and now Molly had to worry constantly over her children. Especially this one, her stubborn, willful daughter that seemed to always be finding herself in a dangerous situation. A daughter that had already become a target to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

"Mum, I'm fine." Ginny said softly, reaching out to touch her mother's hand, looking into her eyes; eyes that mirrored her own. "We're all fine." She clarified, speaking of her siblings, all of whom were out doing their own thing. Molly, who's eyes had begun to fill with tears, gave a wobbly sort of smile and nodded. "Besides, how can you worry about me? I'm way more capable with a wand than any of them." At this comment, Molly choked on what sounded more like a laugh than a sob, and mother and daughter embraced. "Is Draco up?" Ginny then asked, changing the subject as she released her mother to dig through a drawer, looking for clean clothes.

"He had breakfast with your father and Remus," Molly said, her words surprising Ginny enough that she turned back around. "Your father likes him." This was true. Arthur had come to her just after they'd finished eating to tell her so. "He was spoiled as a kid, but he's not evil." Ginny nodded, turning back to the drawer to pull out a fresh pair of jeans. "Remus has already spoken of him participating in a mission tomorrow." Ginny shrugged, as if she didn't care much, as if she didn't already have a plan of her own formulated in her mind. "I'll make you something to eat," she changed the subject, moving on to her next favorite topic: how Ginny was far too thin.

"Alright, mum. Bring it up, will you?" She held up a towel, indicating she was going to hop into the shower. Molly nodded before slipping from the bedroom, Ginny close on her heels, her towel clutched tightly in her hand. Into the bathroom she went, closing the door behind her, and dropping the towel onto the sink. Stripping from her night clothes, she turned the spray on and climbed into the shower, relishing in the warm spray.

Alone in the shower, she finally had time to think about all that had happened over the last twenty four hours. The battle... The thrill of adrenaline pumping through her veins... The pain of the Cruciatus Curse. She reached a hand up, fingers grazing the tender bruise on her temple, reminded of the white-hot pain she had felt in the moment. It had been her first hit with such a curse, and she wasn't about to admit to anyone how painful it had been. Nor would she admit how weak it had left her feeling, even now hours after.

Thanks to Draco she was still alive, she thought as she recalled how closely she had come to losing her life. The Killing Curse... Had Draco not stepped up at that moment, the Killing Curse would have been fired and she'd be dead. In all her life, Ginny had never thought there would come a time that someone would protect her like that. It gave her chills, thinking of how Draco himself could have died instead, all for her.

She rinsed the soap from her hair and turned off the shower, climbing out into the steamy room. Wrapping herself in her towel, she exited the bathroom which was so convientently located across the hall from her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Ginny dropped her old clothes on the floor and was reaching for her fresh clothing when the knock sounded. Thinking it was her mother, she called "come in" without turning around, and heard the door open.

Draco's heart was pounding.

When Molly had enlisted him to take Ginny her lunch, his stomach had lurched- not in a bad way, but a nervous sort of way. But why? Draco pushed away the flutter of butterflies in his stomach and took the tray from Mrs. Weasley, taking to the stairs with a quick nod. Why did he feel so nervous? Because he'd never been in her bedroom before? Or any girl's bedroom for that matter. Not to say Draco wasn't experienced in the other sex, but he'd never been in a girl's room before. Especially a girl like her.

_A girl like her... _

Just what did that mean anyway? Draco didn't even _know _her, so why was he thinking of her like that? Why had he already committed to memory the sweetness of her smile, the flash of her eyes? It all felt odd and he wasn't sure he enjoyed the rush of nerves as he reached her doorway. But, through it all he managed a quick knock against the wood and heard her voice from within calling him in. And so, he went.

Draco stood for several long moments, his eyes widening in his face as he took in the sight of her; she was wrapped in a white towel, her every curve more apparent to him than ever before. He'd noticed her of course in school- how could you not, with her fiery hair and matching personality? He had noticed how she'd blossomed into a beautiful creature, as had many others, but he'd never had admitted to his friends he thought her _that_ attractive. _She's as attractive as a blood traitor can be, I guess, _he recalled saying to Pansy and Blaise one day in their sixth year. He had always mocked her brother's for their bright red hair, but had often thought hers to be lovely the way it fell down her back in waves.

Turning around, Ginny found herself to be staring at Draco, rather than her mother as she had thought it would be at her door. "Oh!" Ginny clutched the towel around her a little more closely, well aware of Draco's eyes upon her. "I thought you were my mum."

"She asked me... To bring your lunch..." Draco mumbled helplessly, holding up the tray with a sandwich and a cup of soup on it. "I'm sorry." He blurted, making to set the tray down on the nearest flat surface, his cheeks warm. He was well aware of her long red hair, dripping wet over a shoulder, he was well aware of every inch of her exposed skin.

"It's alright," she chuckled, seemingly nonplussed by his entry into her bedroom, and she smiled. "Thanks for bringing it up." Draco turned away from her then, halfway out the door when she spoke again. "Hey," he turned back, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "Just let me get dressed, then let's talk." Draco's face remained passive, but he then nodded, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He leaned back against the door, breathing in and out, pushing away the thoughts of Ginny wrapped in her towel. He had been with women before- women other than Pansy, that was, and none of those moments had been as intense as this one. He calmed himself down, breathing deep as he waited for the sound of her voice, calling him back into the room. When it came, he slipped back inside, making to leave the door ajar before she gestured for him to close it all the way.

She was sitting on her bed when he entered, fully dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, the tray he'd brought up now placed before her. Now that the first entry to her room had passed, he had a chance to look around, taking in the sight of her room; it was small, he noted, her bed on the wall opposite from the only window. The first thing he noticed was the Gwenog Jones poster, reminding Draco that Ginny was a talented Quidditch player. The next thing he noticed was the other small bed, placed against the other wall which held a Weird Sisters poster- that bed was neatly made, with a single book sitting on its pillow. "Hermione's bed," Ginny's voice piped up, noticing where his gaze had fallen. "She sleeps in here with me when they're here." Draco turned back to look at Ginny, who gestured for him to sit- "anywhere," she specified, for there was a desk with a chair, as well as both beds he could sit upon.

Taking the desk chair, he couldn't help but to notice what was on her desk- a framed photo of her and her family as well as an unfinished letter to Luna Lovegood, who Draco knew to be out of the country with her father. After her kidnapping a few years back, the last place Xenophilus Lovegood wanted to be was England. In that moment, Draco realized that it wasn't always through death that war took friends. "Where did they go?" Draco asked, turning his attention back to Ginny, realizing her statement had indicated that The Golden Trio wasn't always around. He had heard whispers of what they had been up to- searching for something that made Voldemort immortal. But what, he'd never been told. He hadn't been privy to such sensitive information yet.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted, looking down at her food when he spoke to her. "They had only happened to be here that night of the battle." She remembered how the night before they had arrived, a night of rest and recharging, of real food and a little comfort. She remebered how she had spent an hour with Harry, locked away from all the others. "But whatever it is, it's important." She too knew only the amount that Draco knew in regards to what it was they were searching for. Harry had told her it was best she didn't know, in hopes it might offer her a little more protection if she didn't know the truth. "Speaking of doing something... I had an idea." She tilted her head, red hair a waterfall over her shoulder, still two shades darker from the water. Draco found he longed to run his fingers through it. "About what we can do."

Draco was taken back that first night, hours after he'd rescued her from his father and the others. He was taken back to that very first conversation, to when she had told him everything was going to be okay. He peered across the room at her, with her brown eyes wide and bright in her face, their gaze never faltering. "Tell me." He finally said, feeling for the first time in years determined, rather than frightened. Ginny grinned and then began to speak, her words filling his mind and taking root within his own heart. Her fierce determination seemed to have gripped him too, for as he listened, he felt like this was the choice he'd always been wanting to make.

For the first time, he felt as if he could do the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The hours faded into days and the days into weeks.

Before either of them had realized it, they'd been gone for a month. Thirty days of late nights and early mornings. Thirty days of hunting Death Eaters and gathering information. Thirty full days of being in one another's constant company.

It was still strange to wake up and know Draco slept across the tent from her. It was still strange to see him and remember that he wasn't the person she had always thought him to be. In the days they'd spent together, she'd learned so many things about him; like how when he was six, he'd convinced his father to get him the best broomstick on the market and had promptly broken his arm on his first ride. Or how when he went to Hogwarts the first time, he had been just as scared as everyone else, but had been taught to never show fear. And Draco had learned just as much about her- like how growing up with six older brothers made a girl tough. Or how _she_ had been riding brooms since six as well, but had never broken a bone in the process.

Ginny's idea had gone over well with Remus and the others; of course, her mother had not liked the idea, but Remus thought it smart. Trail different Death Eaters and report back on their behavior- their targets, Greyback, Dolohov, and Malfoy. A trio of men close to Voldemort, one of which had murdered several people in the last two weeks. Greyback was a madman that needed to be stopped and it had become Ginny's personal mission to ensure that happened.

And so that was how they found themselves deep in the woods, having trailed Greyback there. The werewolf seemed to be on a pause in his killing spree- his bloodlust lessened by the passing of the full moon. He was the top of their concerns, this blood thirsty monster that had attacked two children only days before. Ginny still felt guilt over that, for they'd arrived minutes too late to prevent the children from dying. A week before that they'd arrived in time, saving a grown man from the werewolf, but the fight had been tough, leaving both she and Draco with permanent scars.

"Ginny?"

Hearing her name she turned, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, you were saying?" She returned her gaze to the small fire that burned between them, the only source of light in their campsite. They'd come to a rest only an hour or so before, so late that they had decided not even to pitch the tent Ginny carried in a magical bag the size of a small purse.

"I said that it seemed like Greyback is looking for something," Draco repeated the words he'd said a few moments before, noticing how faraway Ginny was that evening. "You're a million miles away," he noted aloud, catching her gaze as she looked back up at him in surprise. In their weeks together, he'd grown to know her gestures, her moods, her inability to ever keep her thoughts to herself. It was strange for her to be quiet as she had been since their making camp.

"It's just... I..." Ginny paused, a sigh escaping as her eyes closed for only the briefest of moments. "I can't stop thinking about them." Her eyes fell upon his, the brown depths full of guilt as she fought to control her emotions. "Those kids."

Draco had already known what she was thinking about- she had thought he'd not noticed her tears that night, when she had laid in her bunk and cried. He wished he had known what to say to her in that moment, but instead feigned sleep until her sobs quieted and she drifted off to sleep. Even now, days later, he could recall the stricken look on her features when they had found the bloody corpses. And he could still remember the warmth of her body when she'd turned to him, her face buried into his chest. "It wasn't your fault," Draco stated the obvious, his mind churning as he fought to find the words to say. "We can't protect everyone, Gin."

She blinked, her gaze wide-eyed and wild, but she slowly nodded, understanding his words as the truth. He was right after all, no matter how hard they tried, of course they couldn't save everyone. But those kids... Those two innocent children who had yet to even get sorted into a Hogwarts House... Why them? Had they been unable to protect that old man, she'd have felt bad of course... But children? She shuddered at the memory of them, their mangled bodies too much for her to look upon. "I know... But..." She stood up, turning away from the campfire but it illuminated her, the light dancing off her hair like a crown. Draco stood up too, reminded of the night he had not known how to help her through her tears.

Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do.

Closing the gap between them, he grabbed her wrist, drawing her into his arms without a single word. She buried her face into his chest and Draco wound his arms around her, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. He could feel her shaking as she cried, her own arms finding their way around his waist after a few long moments. Draco couldn't really say how long they stood there like that, but it felt like an eternity when she drew away from him, leaving him surprisingly cold without her against him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, making to turn away, clearly embarrassed by her sudden display of emotion.

"Don't be," Draco drew her back to face him, reaching out to swipe a thumb beneath her eyes still full of unshed tears, erasing all traces of them from her skin. She was close enough to him that he could feel her breath against his skin... Close enough that he swore he could hear the pounding of her heart within her chest. She was staring up into his eyes, her silence more profound than any words she could have said in that moment. She raised up one of her own hands, gently pushing a silvery blonde lock of hair off his forehead. "Ginny..." He heard himself murmuring her name, its syllables already so familiar upon his tongue. Draco couldn't quite say what posessed him to do what he did next- but in that insant, it just seemed right. And so he put his lips to hers.

The time that passed could have been seconds, but it could have been hours too; Ginny lost herself in the moment, everything else forgotten as Draco kissed her. When she finally pulled herself back, she blinked up at him, unaware of the smile that had begun to bloom on her features. How had something such as kissing Draco Malfoy felt so right? Even in all her years with Harry, nothing had ever felt so... So real. "Draco, I..." She fought to find something to say, but it seemed that even her voice was lost to her.

At once it was his turn to apologize, stammering the words as he made to let her go. Perhaps he'd been wrong to kiss her without so much as asking if she'd like to. Perhaps he had been wrong to hold her so close, even though nothing had ever felt so right in all of his twenty-one years of life. "I didn't mean..."

But she was shaking her head, drawing him back in with just a single phrase. "Don't let go," she whispered as she felt his hands release her and Draco was compelled to take her into his arms again, pressing his face into the crown of her head, breathing in her already familiar scent. They'd known one another for over ten years now, from their school days til now, but he'd never touched her like this. Up until a month ago, he'd only looked her in the eyes a handful of times. Up until a month ago, the closest thing to a conversation they'd ever had was when she hexed him in Umbridge's office years before. He had always seen her from afar, a bright beacon in the halls, but he'd never spoken to her. They had been from different worlds- but now... Now all of that was in the past.

"I won't," he murmured into her hair, feeling her body relax against his, his arms the only thing keeping her on her feet. The moments that passed were the best in all of his life- he could not remember feeling anything better than this, holding Ginny like he was. It was as if he'd waited all his life for this exact moment.

It wasn't until the moon rose high into the sky, its light finding them from between the tree tops, illuminating them both. They both drew back from one another, suddenly aware of how late into the night it had become, both aware of how long they had been standing there in one another's arms. She was the one to take the first step back, but her hand slid into his, a small smile on her lips. "We should try to get some rest before morning," she said, as normal as could be, as if what had just transpired was normal for the both of them. Draco gave a silent nod, unsure if he could find his voice, and allowed her to draw him towards their sleeping bags laid out by the dying fireside.

They climbed inside, the squishy bags reminding Draco of the year all the students had to sleep in the Great Hall, and realized they were the very same bags. He made a mental note to ask her in the morning how she had acquired the sleeping bags. "Good night," he finally spoke as he listened to her soft, even breathing beside him in her own bag. She didn't reply right away, making him think she had already drifted off... But then it came, soft and sweet, like music to his ears.

"Good night, Draco."

[ x x x ]

The days that followed brought a change- suddenly, they were no longer just partners on a mission, barely even friends let alone what it was that they had become. Draco found himself sneaking glances at her, only to find her already looking at him. He would open his mouth to say something, only to hear her saying the exact same thing. During their downtime, they continued to learn to know more about one another- Draco riveted by her stories of growing up the seventh of seven children, and she hanging onto his every word when he told her of his childhood. It felt, Draco realized, as if they'd known one another all their lives after a few short months together.

Summer had faded into fall and the days were growing shorter and colder too. Greyback contineud to be their main target, his killing spree from the summer never quite ending. Just when they thought perhaps he'd given up entirely, another victim would turn up. He'd begun to attack Muggles as well, which had their world in a frenzy. Ginny and Draco knew they had to act fast. They all had to act fast.

Voldemort was always on the move it seemed- though they tried, they could never keep tabs on him like they could his Death Eaters. Greyback was surprisingly easy to follow- he, unlike all of the others, didn't care who saw him. He felt untouchable. Antonin Dolohov was not nearly as open as Greyback, but his string of victims was as equally long. Only Lucius Malfoy seemed to stay out of the public eye, despite being Voldemort's one time right hand man. He remained at Malfoy Manor, Draco had told her early on in their mission, staying there to ensure all plans went as they were supposed to. He conducted meetings there, kept prisioners there, and conducted torture sessions there. He was, if nothing else, what kept all of Voldemort's plans going.

One of those plans was happening tonight.

Through their efforts, they had discovered Voldemort's intent on breaking into Gringotts, though what he was after none of them knew. And so that was how they found themselves hiding, along with several other Order members, lying in wait until the perfect moment arose. The only ones missing from their party was the Golden Trio, whom they'd not heard of since August, when an owl had come on Ginny's birthday with a message from each of them. Messages she'd not gotten until that very night on her own return to her childhood home after weeks away.

"They're here." Remus Lupin's soft vocals were in her ear and Ginny shifted slightly, turning her eyes towards the door of the bank as several bodies materialized on the stone steps. Sure enough, it was Voldemort at it's head, his six companions trailing the stairs behind him. "Let's go," Remus kept his voice low, but they all heard him, and at once they were on the move, giving up their positions to Voldemort and his men.

At once the street of Diagon Alley was ablaze with spells and curses. Voldemort remained before the double doors of Gringotts, watching as his men clashed in battle with the Order, his irritation rising to true anger. Here they were again, those blasted Order members- Remus Lupin among them, a man who was constantly a thorn in his side. And then there was Arthur Weasley, a blood traitor with a disgusting interest in all things Muggle. His eyes traveled among those fighting, seeing the others- Kingsley, Tonks, the eldest of the Weasley children... And then he saw _them. _

Voldemort could not help but to smile as his eyes fell upon the young woman locked in fierce battle with Greyback; the red hair, the brown eyes, he knew at once who she was. It had been years since he had last saw her- she'd been nothing more than a child the last time he'd looked her in the eyes, after all. Ginny Weasley was a curious woman, even he had to admit. She was strong, all his men had commented on her battle prowess. But more than that, she had fought back against Greyback and Malfoy's dose of the Cruciatus Curse. It was rare to find anyone at all who could do such a thing. He was impressed by her, if nothing else, and it was regretful of where her loyalties so strongly lay.

Speaking of Malfoy, Voldemort's eyes came to rest upon the son of his ever faithful Lucius, the young man that had turned his coat all to protect the Weasley girl. It was true, Voldemort had never truly believed in Draco Malfoy- he had always seemed weak to him- but he was the son of one of his most trusted men, and so his place should have been at his own side. To have him betray him and their cause... It was unforgivable. He watched Draco fling a curse at Dolohov before turning, his attention momentairly caught by the redhead, who had managed to knock Greyback off his feet. Impressive, Voldemort thought as he watched with a slow smile spreading over his features, his wand still yet tucked away in his cloak pocket. This would not be a battle he needed to engage himself in.

"Watch out!"

Ginny's voice rang out, reminding Draco that he stood in the center of a battlefield; there was no time for distractions, even if said distraction was Ginny. He whipped back around, blocking a curse from Dolohov at the last possible second. And again, he was lost into battle.

"You little bitch," Greyback muttered as he rose back to his feet, wiping a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. He had never been unseated by a woman's curse before- had he not been so angry, he might have been impressed by the girl's power. "You'll pay for that one." To his frustration, she merely grinned, her wand poised and her eyes set with a fierce determination. He could not wait to rip her heart from her chest. He flung curse after curse at her, each one missing as she dodged or blocked with what he could only call cat-like reflexes. Greyback was becoming increasingly angry as his every spell missed his target.

She'd regret this, he decided, remembering the one thing this girl was yet to be used to. A smirk flashed and saw his opening; "Crucio!" He bellowed, pointing his wand at her the moment she'd slipped on a loose cobblestone.

The curse hit its mark and in an instant she was thrown to the ground, the pain of the curse stronger than the last time she'd experienced it. Despite the pain, she forced herself not to cry out, and so she writhed in silence on the ground, shredding her lip in her effort to remain quiet. She could hear voices calling out to her- her father, Draco, Remus... But none of them could reach her as she lay there on the ground. Greyback hit her again and again, until her resolve was beginning to fade and she thought she might go mad with the pain.

Arthur Weasley knew he had to reach her. He had to get to her, his youngest child, his only daughter... He had to protect her from Greyback. Strengthened by his need to protect his child, Arthur blasted down the Death Eater before him, a man called Rowle, and made his way across the battlefield. There was nothing else on his mind but reaching his daughter, who by that time had been hit for a fourth time with the Unforgivable Curse. Arthur then saw it, the telltale sign of the curse that was coming next. And judging by his shocked shout, so did Remus, for he was on the move at that moment as well.

Draco saw it too, but he was just too far away from her to do anything. This wasn't going to be like that battle from months ago, where he could step in front of the wand pointing at her and save her. This was Greyback, a man who wouldn't hesitate at taking him down too. There would be no protecting her this time. "Ginny!" He screamed her name, feeling the heartbreaking ache of regret as he realized there was so many things he never got to tell her during their short time together... If only they'd had more time.

She was going to die.

Ginny recalled the last time she'd thought that very same thing, the time when Draco had stepped between her and his father. But that was then and this was now. There was no one close enough to save her, though they all were shouting for her. She opened an eye, only to see Greyback looming over her, his mouth twisted with a malicious smile. She closed her eyes, willing any other image to come to her, so the last thing she saw might not be Greyback. To her utter surprise, it was Draco's face that loomed in her mind, and she felt at peace. If only they had more time. She heard the words of the curse being spoken and prepared herself for what was to come- the end.

But it didn't.

She heard the curse as it made contact with something, heard the thud as something or someone hit the ground, and then silence. All of the fighting around her seemed to have cease and a moment later, she heard the whispered laughter of the Death Eaters. It was quiet at first, before it was ringing like bells around the battlefield, telling her something had happened. Ginny forced her eyes open and found herself to be staring at the back of someone and she felt her stomach lurch. "Bloody idiot," Greyback was laughing, his rage at the young woman lost now that his blow had taken another life. Ginny forced herself up, forced herself to reach out to roll the body onto their back, knowing a moment before she saw their face just who it was.

It was her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all people surprised by what had happened, Voldemort was not one of them. He had witnessed such a sacrifice before and so it was not all that surprising to see. But, what did surprise him was the reaction of the young Weasley woman. She did not scream nor did she even cry when she rolled her father's body over to face her. She reacted as if it had merely been a stranger who saved her, rising up with her wand clutched tightly in her hand, ready to resume the battle. But what she did not speak with words she spoke with her eyes. And though part of him wanted to stick around and see what kind of damage this girl now so full of rage could do, he knew there was nothing left for him there. This battle was over.

He was gone with a pop and one by one his Death Eaters followed until it was only Greyback and Malfoy remaining. Ginny was on her feet, knees wobbling as she fought to stand upright, a cold dread settled in the pit of her stomach. Greyback was staring back at her, his dark eyes full of something like hunger, his own wand still poised and ready to fight. Behind him, Lucius Malfoy loomed, his eyes seeking out his son's, who stood to the side of Ginny now, lookng torn as to what to do. Remus and the others had gathered behind her as well, forming a tight row of bodies, all with their wands out and their eyes full of hate. Like Voldemort, Greyback could see when a battle was over, and this one certainly was. "I'll be back for you, girly," he snickered at Ginny, offering her a smile that sent chills down her spine. And then he was gone too. Lucius made a noise, as if torn between speaking and staying silent, but then he was gone as well.

Ginny felt something worse than the physical pain twisting her heart as she looked down at her feet, to where her father lay motionless on the ground. She staggered then, all of her strength gone, falling right into Draco's arms. He had seen her failing moments before anyone else had, and thus reacted quicker than anyone else could. He caught her as she went down, cradling her against him as he gently lowered her to the ground. The wail that escaped her was unlike anything he'd ever heard in all of his life- a sound of someone broken beyond repair. The others were around them then, sinking down and forming a protective shield from the eyes of the various witches and wizards that had begun to flock the streets again. Remus was the one to reach out and gently close Arthur's eyes, before he gripped Bill by the arm and whispered instructions into the oldest Weasley son's ear. Bill nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes before he knelt before his sister, still in Draco's arms. "We need to go home, Ginny." Bill said softly to her, reaching out a hand to gingerly touch her battered cheek. His little sister gave a silent nod and with a little help from Draco, was on her feet again. "Let's go," Bill slipped his arm around her thin frame and gestured for all of them to follow. There was much to do, now.

But first, he had to tell his mother.

[ x x x ]

She had not spoken in days.

She'd locked the door to her bedroom and did not come out except to use the bathroom, but even then she made no attempt at any sort of human contact. Molly Weasley, usually so attuned to her children's moods, had yet to notice that her youngest child had not left her room in three days. But who could blame her? Like her daughter, she seemed to have retreated into herself, torn between long bouts of silence or endless amounts of sobbing. Nothing could cheer her from the sorrow of losing her husband. This war had already taken so much from her, why Arthur too?

It was on the fourth day that the Golden Trio arrived at the Burrow, having overheard in a Wizarding bar that Arthur Weasley had died. They had thought it to be nothing but an awful rumor, but, they'd gone home just in case. None of them had been prepared for the truth when they had arrived that day, hearing from Remus that it was true.

Ginny had heard them arrive, had heard the shocked shout from Ron, but still she'd yet to leave her room. She had heard the soft knock on her bedroom door, a knock from Hermione, but had ignored her and not bothered to unlock the door When Harry had spoken softly through the crack in the door, she had imagined him with his cheek pressed against the wood. But even him she ignored.

She lay in silence, facing the wall in her bed, trying to piece together the shards of her broken heart. Why... She had asked herself such a question over and over again, trying to understand why her father had done what he did. Why die for her like that? Why leave them all behind so easily? Tears welled up in her eyes and she forced them closed, hands curling into fists beneath the blankets; nothing about this felt right. Her father... How would she go on without him?

It was late into the fourth night when she heard the soft knock.

Rolling onto her other side, she faced the door, listening closely to the voice that called to her from the hallway. "Ginny... It's me..." Draco's voice was full of concern, so much so it took it an octive lower than usual. She sat up in bed, red hair shifting over her shoulders as she swung herself off the bed. Without a word, she padded across the room and unlocked the door. As Draco opened it she was already climbing back onto her bed, drawing the blankets toward her. "Hey..." He said softly as he closed the door behind him and approached her bed, noting the other empty bed. Hermione had said she was going to try to get in here, but had apparently failed as much as the boys had. Draco hadn't been sure she'd listen to him either, but he had to give it a chance.

When she did not say anything, Draco sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching out a hand to trace the curve of her cheek. With his other hand, he tapped the lamp on the bedside table, bringing it to life and flooding the room with light. Ginny squinted against it, but still did not speak as Draco's fingers brushed against a bruise. "You should let someone look at you," he murmured, finding he could hardly look her in the eyes, for her grief took his breath away. She looked as if she'd not slept in days- her big, beautiful eyes were swollen and raw. Her hair was a mess, her clothes the same ones she'd worn the day of the battle. Her lovely features were bruised and broken, results of her torture session that night. She needed medical attention, though she seemed not to care.

"I'm fine," she hissed, drawing back and turning away, her arms folding over her chest. "I'm fine," she repeated, softer than before, and Draco could see the tears clinging to her lashes. He felt his own heart breaking for the girl before him, suffering a loss so much greater than any loss ever before. He never could imagine the pain she was in- pain made worse by what he knew was guilt. Draco said nothing as he reached for her then, drawing her to his chest and holding on as gently as he could. She began to cry, gut-wrenching sobs that wracked her whole frame. He hushed her softly, his breath warm against the shell of her ear with every word he whispered. He held her until the moon had risen high into the sky, its white light seeping in through her slightly parted curtains. He held her until her sobs faded into hiccups and her hiccups into soft, slow breathing.

He sat up like that with her for an hour before the door opened.

Immediately he froze- panic rising up within him at being discovered in such a way with her. They'd never disclosed anything to anyone about _them_ and to be frank, they'd not discussed such a thing either. But, either way he didn't want one of her brothers to come in and take this the wrong way entirely. However, it was not any of her brothers, nor any of her family at all... It was Hermione. If the brunette was surprised by what she found, her eyes did not betray it. In fact, they softened a bit as she caught sight of them, and a small smile twitched on her lips. And then she was gone, knowing better than to risk disturbing the sleeping girl, and returned upstairs to Ron's room, where he and Harry were waiting for her to report back. Hermione would tell them exactly what she saw: Ginny was finally asleep. That was all that was really important, after all.

[ x x x ]

When she woke, it was early morning. Much earlier than even she would usually rise, so early that the moon still yet hung over the horizon. Rolling onto her other side, she came face-to-face with Draco, who she realized was fast asleep in her bed. The memory of the night before returned- how she'd finally let someone into her room and that someone had been him. She could still yet recall the way it had felt to have his arms wrap completely around her, as if he meant to shield her from all the pain she felt. Reaching out, she tenderly brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, only to find his eyes had opened. "Hi..." She whispered, drawing her hand back as he offered her a sleepy sort of smile.

"Hi," he replied, reaching out himself to touch the bruise on her cheek, one which looked darker than ever before. "You should be sleeping." He admonished softly, both surprised and heartened when she gave a little laugh. "I'll go so you can get some real sleep..." Draco made to rise, but her hand caught him before he could go. Her dark brown eyes were on his, her features sharpened by her grief, giving her a look different from the one he'd grown used to seeing.

"Don't go."

That was all she had to say, in all honesty. Draco returned to her side, drawing her to his chest as he lay back down beside her. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck, her arms tucked neatly between them, his heart beating into her palm. "I'll never leave you," he murmured into her hair, grasping at her a bit more gently as he felt her shifting against him. She drew her head back, her lips hovering over his, her brown eyes finding his; and then she was kissing him, kissing him like she had never kissed him before. Draco yielded to her, but only for a moment, knowing now was not the time nor the place.

Perhaps she could read his mind or perhaps she merely felt the same way, but when she broke away, she gave a small nod, before returning to her earlier position. He felt her body relax as she pressed herself against him, small and warm, and he could not help but to be aware of her every curve. They lay in silence a while until her breathing slowed and he knew she'd fallen back asleep- it was only then that he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift back off.

[ x x x ]

Ginny woke the morning of her father's funeral long before any one else in the house did.

Rising from her bed, she came to stand in front of the mirror that hung on her wall, staring back at her own reflection. The bruises and cuts upon her face were healed- thanks to Hermione of course- and though she looked tired, she supposed she looked the same as she always did. Grief had not changed her much, though on the inside she felt like someone else entirely.

Shrugging out of her clothes, she pulled the black dress off it's peg on the wall, holding it up against herself. She wasn't entirely sure where it had come from, she could only assume Hermione had acquired it somehow, and left it there for her the night before. A small smile flickered across her lips as she thought of her good friend and she resolved to let the brunette share her room once again. She had been, in all honesty, been selfish these last few nights- too lost in her own grief and guilt to acknowledge what everyone else might have been feeling.

But most of all, she had been hiding to avoid her mother.

How could she face her mother when she was the reason her father was dead? How could her mother wish to look upon her, when she had been the cause of her husband and true love's untimely demise? Ginny supposed that was why her mother had yet to try and come to her, that was why even days later she had yet to even hear her mother's voice.

Now fully dressed, Ginny escaped the confines of her bedroom, taking to the stairs for the first time since the night of the battle. The kitchen was quiet and empty, the early morning light just beginning to peer in through the curtains as Ginny descended the stairs. She immediately went to work making tea and then dropped into a chair at the kitchen table. It wasn't very long after she'd sat down that she heard it, the familiar creak of the stairs that told her someone was descending them- she turned, coming face-to-face with her mother, who clutched her bathrobe around her, looking as tired as Ginny felt. "Mum..." Ginny murmured, jumping to her feet at her arrival, finding she felt strange beneath her mother's brown eyed gaze.

Molly had not expected anyone else to be awake so early. There was still hours to go until Arthur's service and she had thought she might spend at least one quiet hour alone with her tea before the house began to wake. But, to her surprise, someone else had the very same idea. Ginny's eyes widened as they met hers and Molly opened her mouth to speak, but found she could not speak. She had never seen Ginny look the way she did right then, so lost and frightened, so full of anguish it threatened to spill over. She realized then that it had been days since she'd last seen Ginny and it frightened her that she'd not once thought of her. Molly felt something twist inside of her heart and knew she had failed her daughter these last few days. Of all of them suffering, she was the one suffering the most; Molly had, in her own grief, forgotten about her child's. "Oh, Ginny..." Molly said softly before she opened her arms, wrapping them around her daughter. "It's all going to be okay." Molly stroked her long hair, relishing the feel of it against the palm of her hands. It could have been her, Molly reminded herself, it could have been Ginny that had been lost to her... And that, well that was incomprehensible. Arthur had died to protect their child, their only daughter, and for that she would always be grateful.

Losing Arthur was painful, but losing one of her children would have destroyed her.

"Let's have some tea," Molly said when she stood back, holding Ginny at arm's length, her smile watery. As if this one thing, making tea, would make everything better. Ginny nodded, returning to her spot at the table, handing her mother her own mug that had long since turned cold. And that morning, it was not crying nor silence that three of the Weasley boys walked into, but laughter. Laughter as mother and daughter recounted endless memories of the husband and father they had so dearly loved. Fred, George, and Ron joined into the conversation, adding more memories, more laughter to the table, and soon everyone staying over at the Burrow was crammed into the kitchen, talking about the man Arthur Weasley had been.

[ x x x ]

When the service was over, Draco was the first to notice that Ginny had vanished again.

And so, knowing he himself wouldn't be missed, he climbed the stairs towards her room, softly knocking on the door. When his only response was silence, he hesistated to open the door, wondering if she only needed a bit more privacy after the long day of mourning. "She's not in there," came a voice from the flight of stairs above him, and Draco turned only to see Hermione walking towards him. Like everyone else had, she'd changed from her dressy clothes into jeans and a shirt he was certain he'd seen Ginny wear once or twice. Draco let go of the doorknob, turning away from the door and from Hermione, recalling how she had walked in upon them only the night before. "I won't tell anyone, you know," Hermione said quietly as she came to stand beside him. When Draco looked up in surprise at her, she was smiling, her hazel eyes brightening. "Ginny's my best friend and if... If you make her happy, I'd never ruin that. Besides, you're one of us now."

Draco felt something warm deep inside of him at those words- _one of us now._ Just as easily as Ginny had said it would happen, it was, though he'd never dared to believe it. He had always thought himself to be an outsider, no matter the side he lived on. An outsider with his own family because he didn't believe Voldemort's ideals as deeply as they did. But an outsider with these people because he'd lived on the other side and played the part for so many years. But, yet, here he was. "Do you know where she went?" He asked and Hermione could see the genuine concern written on his features. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would say he was in love.

"Check the shed out back," Hermione said with a nod, knowing Ginny well enough to believe she'd gone out there.

He nodded and turned to go, but paused a moment to turn back to her, his stormy eyes finding hers. In all their years of knowing one another, Draco knew this was the first conversation they'd ever truly had. Now that he looked more closely at her, the teeth he and his friends had always mocked her over were in truth straight and small. Her smile was nice. "Thank you, Hermione," he said, calling her for the first time by her given name, bringing another smile to her face.

"Just take care of her." To this Draco knew he could say yes, knew he could and would do without any problem at all. Descending the stairs with Hermione following behind him, he slipped by those in the kitchen, including Lupin and Bill, both of whom were deep in discussion and didn't even notice him walking by.

Once outside, he felt the autumn chill, the promise of another winter soon to come. His eyes fell upon the shed Hermione had mentioned, and sure enough he could see that the door was slightly ajar. Draco strode across the grass and pulled the door open, the dying evening sunlight illuminating it within. There she stood- just like Hermione had said- her back to him, her long hair a waterfall down her back. She was holding something in her hands, staring down at it as if it were a fistfull of Galleons, as if it were the most precious of jewels. "Ginny..." He called out softly to her, catching her attention as he closed the door behind them, encasing them in near darkness. "Lumos," he muttered and the tip of his wand flared to life. He set it on the center bench, which he noticed was covered with strange items, one of which Ginny held in her hands. "Gin, are you alright?"

No, she wasn't, but she would be.

Ginny had decided that hours ago, while sitting there in the service for her father... She had decided she knew how to make things right. Turning to face him, Draco could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks, but her eyes were clear and bright in her face. "Yeah," she said softly, chuckling softly at the absurdity of the question. How many times a day would she be asked such a thing? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? Did people not realize such a question did not make things all better? That her pain went much deeper than anything ever had in all of her life? No matter. She would make it right in the end.

"What is this stuff?" Draco asked her, turning his attention to the hundreds of items strewn about the shed. He came to realize this must have been the Muggle items her father had been so oddly interested in. It had always been a topic of mockery his own father had used when talking of the Weasley clan- a pureblood wizard so enamored by Muggles. A blood traitor, the whole lot of them Lucius had used to say. A man with talent that could have gone far in the Minsitry, but instead chose a job that left his family in overwhelming poverty. "Your dad's?"

She tilted her head, watching as Draco touched various items- the plugs, the batteries, the ten different alarm clocks. Her father had been odd, everyone knew that, but Ginny felt like her understanding of the world was so much better than most witches her age. Her father had drilled it into their brains from a young age that no one was better than anyone else. That at the end of the day, they were all equals. And of all his children, it had been Ginny who had spent the most time out there in this shed with him. It was Ginny who learned Muggle first aide and how to drive the old Ford Anglia one summer. It was Ginny who he had brought on day trips to the Muggle side of Diagon Alley, where they would get ice cream and window shop the alley. "Yeah, my dad's..." Ginny murmured, her hands trailing across every surface of the work bench, recalling every one of the items stories- a plug from the Dursley's home, a battery from an old Muggle flashlight, the actual Muggle flashlight... Everyone else looked in this shed and saw trash, but none of them had could see what her dad had saw in Muggle things. "

Draco stood in silence as she turned back around to face him, her brown eyes dark but her mouth was curving with a smile. He felt his heart leap as it always did when she smiled upon him and he reached for her then, his fingers locking in place around the back of her neck. Looking into her eyes, it was as if he could read her every thought, and she his. Draco leaned over her, brushing his lips across hers, feeling her knees weaken as she gripped the front of his t-shirt. "Teach me about them." He whispered as he broke the kiss, his lips instead on her ear, teeth nibbling the soft skin of her earlobe. "Teach me about everything your dad knew." Ginny gave a little chuckle and her lips were finding his, her answer there behind the kiss, her hands sliding up into his hair.

When she drew back, she handed him the nearest alarm clock and plunged into its every detail, every detail her father had ever taught her about that stupid, wonderful alarm clock.


	6. Chapter 6

It was snowing.

The cold November air whipped at any exposed skin and the skies above were dark with cloud cover. Though the temperatures had continued to drop these last few days, they had not expected snow so suddenly. Ginny had wondered the day before if they would see it before December, which was still over a week away. But, it took only a few hours before the ground was covered in white and the cold was nearly unbearable.

And so, that was why she and Draco found themselves at the mercy of a cabin in the woods.

She had lit a fire in the fireplace while he strung up a few protective spells- ones which would leave them invisible to the naked eye. Ones that would protect them, at least overnight. "We're lucky this place was here," Draco said as he came in, stamping the snow off his boots in the doorway. "I wonder who it belongs to." The cabin seemed oddly taken care of, as if it had only just been occupied. Well, no matter, as long as it remained that way for just one night they would be safe.

"I think it's a hunting cabin," Ginny observed as she shivered from her cloak, sopping wet with the melting snow. Draping it over the nearest chair, she waved her wand, conjuring a hefty stack of wood that she left next to the fireplace. "Hermione told me about them once." She recalled a conversation from many years ago, when the brunette had told her all about the way Muggles had once primarily gotten food for their families. She felt the familiar pang of homesickness, of the pain of missing her family and friends. But, they were doing something that needed to be done.

They had of course resumed their tracking of Greyback and the others, though Greyback was their primary focus. Ginny had dove into her mission headfirst, her personal vendetta against the werewolf her driving force. "You think there's anything to eat?" Draco asked, to which Ginny shrugged, leading him towards the small kitchen area of the cabin. The whole place was beginning to warm up now that the fire was roaring and so Draco shed his own wet cloak in the kitchen, leaving it over the back of a chair. They both began to search the cabinets, the refrigerator, the panty- anywhere there might have been something edible. After a few minutes, they had managed to scrounge up enough to pull together a vegetable soup, which Ginny set to work on almost at once.

"What's our next move?" Ginny asked as she set the still fresh vegatables from the fridge up to begin chopping themselves. "The weather..." She turned her eyes to the window, watching as the snow fell, piling up on the windowsil outside. If it remained this bad, then even Greyback would pause in his relentless trek. They had followed him from London to an Asian town and then back to London, where the werewolf had made his way through the city and then out into the country. He was searching for something, one of Voldemort's items, for it seemed one had been stolen. Voldemort had him searching for it all across the country, whatever it was.

"We'll stay here until the weather clears up. We'll never find him now, anyways. We'll circle back to the Burrow and see what Remus thinks." Draco said as he dropped into a kitchen chair, tired after what seemed like endless hours on his feet. Ginny looked as tired as he felt, and he knew they both desereved this small break. They had been on mission after mission for weeks now. There had been two more fights with Death Eaters, none with any losses on their side, luckily. There had been a scare at Hogwarts where a first year had vanished, a Muggleborn student, but had reappeared after dinner two weeks later. Greyback had killed another three people since Arthur's funeral, as well as turning two twin boys the night of the last full moon.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a real bed, I guess," Ginny said with a chuckle as she dropped a fistful of vegetables into her already simmering broth. "And eat real food." She reached into another of the cabinets, finding bowls, and pulled them down onto the counter. "You know... I never really thanked you, for everything you've done." She sighed softly, turning around to lean agains the counter, her brown eyes finding his gray ones. "You don't have to come with me like this, it's dangerous for you..."

Draco crossed the kitchen, taking her face between his palms, hushing her with a swift kiss to her lips. "There's no where I'd rather be," he said softly and the smile that blossomed across her features was thank you enough. She gave a single little nod and then turned back around to face the stove, all of her attention on making the first real meal they'd had in days.

[ x x x ]

Hours later and Ginny had long since gone off to bed- the master bedroom door had been left ajar when she had slipped inside. Draco sat on the edge of the couch, staring into the dying flames of the fire, wondering just when the final battle would take place. He had been included on a few of the conversations with the Golden Trio before their own departure from the Burrow, and knew Harry thought it would come sooner rather than later. Whatever it was they were doing seemed to be working- the Death Eaters were out more, Voldemort himself seemed to be making rash decisions at times.

Draco just hoped it would all be over soon.

Rising from the couch, he doused the last of the flames with his wand and then made to head to the other bedroom. But, as he went by the master bedroom, he could not help but to pause, peering into the room through the darkness. Ginny lay asleep in the bed, turned onto her side facing him in the doorway, one of her arms tucked up beneath her head. Unable to help himself, he slipped into the room to sit down on the edge of her bed, carefully reaching out a hand to touch a stray lock of her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and he grinned apologetically down at her, drawing his hand back. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said with a chuckle, making to rise up from the bed. But her hand caught his, holding him there in place as she sat up to face him.

Ginny felt a flame like heat rushing through her veins as Draco reached out again, the pads of his fingers tracing the curve of her cheek. Without a word, and without really thinking about it, Ginny leaned forward to kiss him. She kissed him as she had never kissed him before, a kiss strongly reminiscent of the night in her room the night of her father's funeral. Her tongue slid tantalizingly along his lower lip, her hands wrapped up around the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. His own hands were on the move, one sliding into her hair, the other at her lower back, her skin warm against his palm. "Draco..." She murmured his name as she kissed the corner of his mouth, one of her hands sliding down his spine.

He drew her closer, as if that was even possible, and held on for dear life- his mouth found hers again, the kiss as fiery as her hair. Draco moved his hand beneath her shirt, his fingertips tracing along her spine as hers had just done to him moments before. "I love you," he whispered into the shell of her ear, unable to stop the words from falling from his lips. Ginny drew back then, blinking in surprise, but then her smile returned and he heard her whisper the words against his skin. Her hands were on her own body then, tugging her shirt over her head and discarding it over the edge of the bed without even a word. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her before him and he reached for her again. He carefully navigated her onto her back, his palm enclosing around her breast, his thumb rubbing the smallest of circles against her skin. Draco could feel her hands moving yet again, this time down to the waistband of his jeans, her palm brushing against the length of him pulsing beneath the cloth.

Everything in all her life felt like it was leading up to this moment; nothing in all of her life had felt this way, not even with Harry. Not with Dean. Not with anyone before him. It was as if Draco was her first taste of life, of love... His hands knew every inch of her body, his lips knew every inch of exposed skin to taste. His heart beat in perfect time with her own, their pulses thudding along in perfect harmony. Draco was moving then, his kisses trailing the length of her body, while her own hands unbuckled his belt and threw it aside. With nimble fingers, she had his jeans unbuttoned and Draco shimmied from them, letting those fall to the floor with all the other clothes. She slid her hand into his boxers, taking hold of the length of him, which earned her a groan from his lips. While his lips closed around her breast, Ginny could feel him tugging her underwear down, the only clothing left on her body. He threw them aside moments later and Ginny felt his hands as they moved, fingers exploring her as she arched her back against him. "Draco!" She gasped, her head thrown back, her body yielding to his every touch.

Draco knew he couldn't wait much longer. Her little cries were enough to send him over the edge and so he pulled back, adjusting his body to hover just over hers, holding himself up with one hand to the side of her head. His other hand adjusted himself, poised perfectly between her legs. Looking down at her, they met eyes for only a moment, a silent moment passing between the two of them. And then Draco was pushing into her, the gasp that left her lips nearly enough to end things right there. But he pushed through, thrusting into her, feeling her nails as they clawed their way down his back. His name was on her lips as she threw her head back, grinding her hips against his, the feel of him inside her beyond anything she had ever felt before.

When he knew he couldn't last a moment longer, Draco burst inside of her, drawing himself out a moment later, falling down onto the bed beside her. He drew her naked body towards him, wrapping her in his arms, inhaling her sweet floral scent. "I meant it," he whispered as she settled against him, her head in its standard place in the crook of his shoulder. He would never not be amazed at how perfectly she fit against him, as if she'd been made to fit alongside him. "I love you, Ginny."

Hearing his words, Ginny tilted her head back to look him in the eye a little bit better, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. Those few simple words... They meant everything to her. "I love you, too," she murmured, burying her face into his neck, her hand finding his beneath the blankets. For a single moment, she could see the future- they together, in a world that was safe and free from violence. They would see the end of this war, they had to, and then they could be together without fear. She closed her eyes and lay there awake long after Draco had drifted off, simply listening to the soft sounds of his breathing. A year ago, if someone had asked her if she'd ever had so much as looked Draco Malfoy in the eye, she would have laughed at them. Now, there she was, laying in bed wrapped up in his arms. It was strange where life took you, she supposed.

Breathing out, she let sleep take hold of her, already looking forward to waking up with Draco in her bed.

[ x x x ]

"Look out!"

She spun as the curse whizzed past her face, laughter erupting from its caster as he flung another curse her way. Blocking with ease, Ginny threw herself down onto the ground and came up closer to Greyback, who in the snow failed to see her quick movements. "Alarte Ascendare!" She cried, her wand jabbing him right in the stomach; the force of her spell sent Greyback flying high into the sky, only to come crashing back down several feet away. By the time she was back on her feet and at Draco's side, Greyback was rolling over onto his stomach, half-laughing, half-groaning.

"Are you okay?" She asked Draco, helping him to his feet; he had been knocked down by one of Greyback's first curses and it was only now she could reach him. Speaking the incantation that gave him the use back of his legs, she helped him onto his feet just as Greyback struggled up himself. "Aren't you tired of this?" Ginny called out to the werewolf, who's claw-like hands gripped tight to his wand, his lips curled with a snarl. She and Draco had tracked his movements back to Hogsmede, on this the day of a trip for the older students of Hogwarts. No one but sixth and seventh years could go out and it was for but a few hours, but even in that short span of time Greyback had a plan.

They had almost been too late- but they had found him down at the old Shrieking Shack, cornering two sixth years with murder in his eyes. Tonight was the night of the full moon, so his bloodlust was near uncontrollable, even in the daylight. Those very same students had run off, to find help she supposed, but help would be far from them on this day. Ginny knew Remus and Bill were at the Minsitry and Tonks would be asleep... Perhaps some of the teachers from the school would be there to help them, but even that seemed like a long shot. And in truth, Ginny was ready to settle things once and for all with Greyback.

The werewolf charged at them and they sprang apart, both of them raising their wands in preparation of attacking- but Greyback was quick. He hit her with a curse she didn't know, one which left her to crumple onto the ground, writhing in pain. It was quite unlike the Cruciatus Curse, one which she knew the pain caused was all in the mind. This pain though... This pain was quite real. "Ginny!" Draco called out, his attention momentarily diverted by the redhead as she hit the ground.

That was a mistake.

He heard a second voice call out and the Cruciatus Curse hit him like a ton of bricks; he hit the ground, rolling onto his side to avoid smashing his face into the ground. He felt the curse hit him a second time, a third, and he knew the caster without even seeing their face. It was his father. "Get up girl," he heard Greyback's guttural tones and he opened an eye, watching as the werewolf grabbed Ginny by a fistful of hair, yanking her upright. "I should kill you with my own hands," he hissed, his face inches from hers, his breath foul in her nose. "But the Dark Lord says otherwise... But he didn't say I couldn't do this." He reared back and Draco watched as his fist connected with her abdomen, the shock of the blow knocking all the breath from her body. He had to reach her.

Her whole body felt the pain as Greyback dropped her back into the snow, his boot pressing her face into the ground. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she felt her lower lip split open with the force of it against the dirt. Her wand had spun away from her reach and she felt a chill to her heart- this was bad. "Easy, Greyback," Lucius Malfoy's tenor tones filtered along the howling of the wind, and more laughter sounded in the background. Greyback pulled his foot off her head and she immediately pushed herself up into a sitting position, though her body screamed in protest. Beside her, Draco struggled up as well, his face already bruised along the left side. "We mustn't damage the goods," Malfoy continued as he approached, his cloak sweeping along the ground behind him. It was then that both Ginny and Draco saw the approaching bodies- four more Death Eaters gathered behind his father and Greyback. They were outnumbered, severely.

Draco edged closer to her, scooting just close enough that in the dark he could reach out to touch her hand. She glanced his way and met his gaze, her lips curving in the slightest of smiles, as if she wasn't worried about their situation at all. "You'll both be coming with us," Lucius continued, snapping his fingers. "Bring them." Draco squeezed her hand as two Death Eaters approached them, their wands out. There wasn't much that they could do, being so outnumbered... He let out a breath and felt Ginny pull her hand away from his, almost as if...

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny's cry went up without warning, hitting the closest Death Eater; he went down with a loud _thud, _and at once Draco was scrambling to his feet all the while wondering when she'd gotten her wand back. "Expelliarmus!" She disarmed the next one, giving Draco time to take down a third man moving in on them. "We're not giving in so easily, Malfoy!" Ginny sneered as she turned to face Malfoy, who's gray eyes were full of anger. "Draco, move!" She cried out, spotting Dolohov moving a moment before he could attack. Draco blocked the attack and at once, spells were flinging everywhere, but still yet they did not fall. Ginny managed to disarm yet another of the Death Eaters and Draco hexed another into unconsciousness.

"Enough!" Malfoy screamed, his usually calm composure shattered; his eyes were wild as he stared at the two of them, the fallen bodies of his comrades around him. There had been six of them to their two, how could this be...? Had it been anyone else, he might have offered his compliments to the girl, he had never realized just how powerful of a witch she was. Now he understood a bit more why Voldemort wanted her out of the way. And his son... Even his skills were impressive. And together they made a well balanced team, as if they could read one another's thoughts. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking and it proved beneficial when it came to battle. "I grow weary of this back and forth with you. It's over."

Ginny flipped her long hair over her shoulder as a laugh escaped her blood-stained lips, her brown eyes flashing in the moonlight. "It's only over when you run away with your tail between your legs," she raised her wand, pointing it directly at Greyback. "And when you run back to The Dark Lord, let him know I said hey." Her smile was mischievious, though her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage. Malfoy flicked a curse at her and she dodged, giving into battle yet again, her focus entirely on Greyback. She could let Draco handle his father, after all.

Stamina was growing weak, for all of them really, and Ginny knew they needed to make a decisive final move. She glanced at Draco, still locked in a duel with his father, sporting what looked like a nasty cut to his arm, and knew that if they wanted to get out of there alive, they needed to do something. But what... She swiveled back to Greyback, who was nursing a wound to his wand hand, his eyes dark as they fell upon her face. Like her, she was certain they would be plotting the best way to take them out. That only meant she had to act smarter and faster than they could. They could do this... They could make it out of this alive. Even if they had a moment, they could Apparate away, somewhere safe. And she could not forget that this was the man that had taken her father from her... This was her father's murder. She would never lose to him. Not again.

Greyback was on the move then, coming at her like a wild animal, magic momentarily forgotten as he raised his hands to take her around the throat. Backing up, she slipped in the snow and hit the ground hard, but she managed to tuck and roll, coming back up behind Greyback instead. "Stupefy!" She screamed, the jet of red light hitting Greyback in the center of his back, sending him to the ground completely unconscious.. Panting, she spun around, standing side by side with Draco now, both of their wands pointed at his father. "Give up, Malfoy," Ginny said quietly, the wind howling around them as snow began to softly fall.

If Lucius Malfoy was worried about being outnumbered, he certainly didn't show it; instead, anger radiated from him, his hand clenched tightly around his wand. "Never," he muttered, giving his silver-haired head a shake, as if to clear his thoughts. The Dark Lord had his orders and those were to bring the Weasley girl back with him. And so that he would do. "Crucio!" He yelled, but his curse missed both, and Lucius felt his stomach clench. "Crucio!" He tried again but he was inaccurate in the shot, missing wildly.

"It's over," Draco said, his soft tone still enough to reach his manic looking father, who looked up at the words. But, the last thing Lucius Malfoy would do would be give up. He glanced at Greyback and Dolohov, both on the ground at his feet, as well as the other nameless Death Eater's he'd brought with him. He had a choice to make and now was the time. Letting out a string of curses, Lucius dropped down to reach for Greyback, before the two of them vanished with a small _pop. _

Falling to her own knees, Ginny felt all of the fight rush out of her, and the pain was engulfing her whole being. She felt a touch to the top of her head and she tilted back, looking up into Draco's stormy eyes as she reached for his hand. "What do we do with them?" He asked her, gesturing with his other hand at the five fallen bodies. Ginny struggled back to her feet, clutching to him with one hand, while the other held her wand high into the sky.

"We send them back to where they belong."


End file.
